A Game Of Shougi
by KankuroTenten
Summary: After beating Temari in a little game, Shikamaru decides to play her in a little game of Shougi. Let's see what happens when these two ninjas are left to play a game alone. Pairings; Shikamaru x Temari. Has Romance. Enjoy


**The Bet**

_Temari was walking down the Hidden Leaf Village with a disgusted look on her face. She couldn't believe what she was gonna have to do._

**"Oh my god this is so stupid, why did I even agree to do this! If I didn't let my guard down during the training exercise I wouldn't be doing this! I should of known that Shikamaru had this planned all along! He is always thinking three steps ahead of me!"**

_Flashback_

_Temari was waiting out at the training grounds waiting for Shikamaru. He told her to meet him there around three o clock. She was growing impatient of waiting for him. Sje started to get angry._

**"Man what's taking him so long? He's the one who called me here and yet I still get here first. What am I saying, I should of known he would be late. That is his style after all."**

_Then out of the forest came a lazy laid back ninja. It was Shikamaru. He looked tired._

**_"_Wow, it looks like you showed up, I thought you would not make it**." -Said Shikamaru as he yawned-

_Temari got frustrated._

**"Your asking me if I would show up? Your the one who's late!"**

_Shikamaru just looked at her scratching his head. He really didn't care if he was late or not._

**"You don't have to make a big deal out of it, were both here. That's all that matters."**

_Temari decided to let it go._

**"You know what, whatever. So why did you call me over here anyways?"**

_Shikamaru looked at Temari._

**"Were gonna have a little game, the first person that can get to that big tree first wins. You can use any tricks or jutsu's. Do you have any questions?"**

_Temari looked at Shikamaru with a confused look._

**"That's why you brought me all the way out here, for a stupid game? What makes you think that imma play this with you?"**

_Shikamaru looked at Temari with disgust._

**"Man, you didn't even let me finish. Who ever wins this little game gets to make the other person do one thing for them, and it can be anything. So if you happen to win, I'll do one thing for you."**

_At that moment, Temari started to like the idea of this game. She thought it would be awesome if she could get Shikamaru to do whatever she says, even if it's just one time. She answered him._

**"You know what, your on! Imma beat you at this stupid game and make you do whatever I say! Your gonna regret even playing this game!" **-Yelled Temari-

_Shikamaru grinned_

**"That's more I like it, I'm ready when you are"**

_At that moment Temari pulled out her fan and started heading for the tree. Shikamaru was following right behind her._

**"Wow Temari, you seem more active now" **-Said Shikamaru-

_Temari ignored Shikamaru's comment and continued heading towards the tree. She stayed away from the areas that casted the most shadows, that way Shikamaru couldn't get her in the Shadow Possesion Jutsu so easily. Shikamaru saw her reaction and smiled._

**"Well what do you know, it looks like your getting smarter." **-Said Shikamaru with a smile-

_Temari continued ignoring his comments. She was almost to the tree. She decided that she would slow down Shikamaru. She turned to Shikamaru and swayed her fan._

**"Wind Scythe Jutsu"**

_The next second the whole area was covered in dust and flying peices of trees. She looked around for Shikamaru but she couldnt see her._

**"Hmph, he's probably in the dust somewhere. When this is over I'll help him out." **-Said Temari-

_Temari turned to the big tree, and noticed that the shadow of it started to form into something. Temari looked cautious._

**"What's going on" **-Said Temari-

_The shadow then turned into Shikamaru, he looked at Temari with a smirk on his face. Temari looked at Shikamaru with shock and confusion._

**"What happened, what did you do?"**

_Shikamaru looked at Temari liked she was dumb._

**"Let me explain it slow that way you can understand. My jutsu can allow me to control any shadow that I want. But it can also allow me to use a shadow to teleport to another. Basically, I used the shadow of the tree as a way to move around."**

_Temari realized what Shikamaru had done and suddenly she felt stupid **"I can't believe it, I was too busy tring to get rid of him that I wasn't paying any attention on my instincts." **But suddenly a thought came into Temaris head._

**"Hold on, if what you say is true, then how come you didn't use it right at the beginning?" **-Argued Temari-

_Shikamru looked at Temari and smiled._

**"If I did that . . . then it wouldn't be no fun."**

_Temari looked down at the ground in dissapointment. **"He could of used that technique from the beginning but didn't?" **Shikamaru walked towards Temari._

**"It looks like I win, you know what that means?"**

_Temari looked at Shikamaru with disgust, she had a feeling that he would make her do something humiliating._

**"Fine you win, what are you gonna make me do. You gonna make me do something stupid. So just say it so we can get it over with."**

_Shikamaru thought for a second then answered her__._

**"I want you too . . . play me in a game of Shougi."**

_Temari looked at Shikamaru with confusion._

**"You want me to play you in Shougi . . . that's all?"**

_Shikamaru looked up at he sky._

**Well . . . ever since Asuma-Sensei died, I have no body to play Shougi with. And the people who do wanna play arn't any good. You look like the kind of person that might be a challenge for me."**

_Temari started to get a little upset._

**"If you wanted me to play you in a game in Shougi why didn't you just ask. Why did you make me play this stupid game of yours."**

_Shikamaru continued looking up in the sky._

**"I figured it would be alot easier if you would play a little game with me, that's all."**

_Temari looked at Shikamaru and smirked_

**"Well . . . I guess your right. So . . . when do you want me to play the game with you."**

_Shikamaru started walking away._

**"We'll play tomorrow around noon, I'll be waiting for you around my relaxing spot, don't be late"**

_At that momeny, he dissapeared from the training field._

_End Flashback_

**-KankuroTenten- Thank ya'll for reading this. There is only gonna be two chapters in this Story, but the two chapters are gonna be a little long so don't worry. I'll be updating in about a week.**


End file.
